


What Dreams May Come

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, implied Harry/Ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams come every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57598) by Lilithilien. 



> Written for harry100's prompt, "Inevitable."

Wisps of blond hair slide like silk through Harry's fingers; satin cools his skin as he spreads his thighs. There's nothing to anchor him, nothing except for the promise of Draco's eyes piercing the darkness. 

_Inevitable_ , they say. Then all Harry sees is a cruel slash of lips before Draco swallows him whole. 

The dreams come every night, sometimes with satin, but mostly with the memory of the King's Cross loo. But in dreams, Harry is the one shoved up against the stall; it's Harry's come that glistens over Draco's lips.

And in dreams, Ginny isn't waiting for him after.


End file.
